


Something on her Padd

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Moira's story,one-shots [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, funny moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Moira is sitting in the mess hall eating, when she received a message. It comtained a fan fiction someone had written and it was about her captain and commander.Somewhere Moira has to go hand something to Jim. Unfortunately, she blushes and feels uncomfortable. Qeu for funny moments.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Other(s)
Series: Moira's story,one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800064
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't finished yet. I will be adding more as the day goes on.

Moira was sitting in the mess hall. On the table in front of her was a cup of tea, a small bowl of oatmeal and a bowl of apple and blue berries. 

Her padd chimes. She picked it up and opened the message. The message had a file attached to it. The file was actually a fan fiction written by someone. Moira had no idea who had written it, but it was was of her captain and commander. She reads it and puts the padd down. Her cheeks heat up and turns a dark shade of green.

"Moira. Are you okay?" Her lover, Leonard McCoy asks. Moira clears her throat and nods. But then she pushes her padd toward Leonard and gestures for him to read. Which he does.

"What in hell's name!" Leonard exclaimed. "I don't know who wrote it. Someone send it to me" Moira says.

The rest of the day, Moira tries to forget about the fan fiction, until that is, when she had to go to the bridge to give Jim her reports. Oh man, This sucks! She groans internally.

She was standing next to Jim's chair,a fierce shade of green colored her cheeks and she felt uncomfortable. "Dr Morrella, are you okay?" The captain asks with one eyebrow rised. Moira nods "Fine,Captain" she replies uncomfortably.

Jim glares at her, making sure she knew that he didn't believe her. "Well....Captain....you see....I...uh, received something this morning " Moira stutters and feels her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"And that message , caused you enough to be uncomfortable in my presence?" Jim asks. Moira shook her head "No...No, Captain. It's just...." but she stopped short.

"I'm sure that message cannot be that bad" Jim says. Moira gave him a knowing look "I wouldn't speak so fast, if i were you" Moira says.

Jim frowned at her"Alright then. Please do enlighten me" Jim says.

Moira took out her padd and send the file to Jim "Read that and you'll know" Moira quickly says and leaves the bridge.

Jim opens the file and reads it. "What!" Jim exclaims loudly. Everyone on the bridge turn their attention to their captain. All with questionable rise of their eyebrows. He coughs clearing his throat " nothing to see here. Back to work" Jim ordrs. The crew turn back to their stations.

Jim's cheeks were very hot and turnes a pink colour. Wow! He thought. Who could have written this? Don't get him wrong, it was pretty well written, although he wondered if this could be one of his fantasies.

His cheeks warmed up even more, as his thoughts drifted off into a fantasy of him and his spock. Yeah, Jim was pretty much done for anyways, he might as well indulge in this dream.

Spock got up from his station and walked over to the Captain. "Captain?" His says. Jim startles out of his day dream and looks up at Spock "Uh...yes,Mr Spock?" Jim asks sifting in his chair. Spock his arms behind his back "Are you quite alright?" Spock asks.

Jim nods "Yes, I am" Jim replies and tries to bring his concentration back to his ship.

Later that evening Spock was sitting in the science lab. He had his chin resting on his palm. He had been wondering what Commander Morrella could have send to him to make the captain blush so beautifully. Spock's eyes widen at that sudden thought.

And that moment Spock realised what he had been trying to deny for so long. He had romantic feelings for his captain.

Meanwhile 

Moira was sitting in Leonards office, enjoying a drink with him. "It was me who wrote that file I showed you this morning" moira says. Leonard snorts "Yeah. I thought as much"

Moira laughs "You kinda had to admit, Just that little push might have done something for them"

Leonard chuckles "maybe, sugar. It was a brilliant plan though"

Back to the corridor near Captain Kirk's quaters.

Spock was feeling nervous. He needed to see Jim and talk to him.

Jim was sitting behind his desk. Then his door chimes and he looks up from his work "Come in" He calls.

The doors slide open to reveal the most beautiful man Jim had ever lay his eyes upon.

"Captain, I wish to enquire about the file Commander Morrella has send to you" Spock says.

Jim feels his cheeks heat up again and then he nods "Of course" 

Jim opens the file and hands his padd to Spock. Spock reads and then he looks up, a soft blush tinting his cheeks green. "Captain...." spock trailed off. Jim got up "Spock, right now I need you to call me Jim" Jim says.


	2. ❤🌹Confessions of forever🌹❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Kirk love confessions

The moment Spock had stepped foot inside his quarters, Jim felt himself loosing his breath. His heart sped up and all he wanted was for Spock to step closer to him, so he could feel Spock's breath against his skin. Just the thought of that made Him shiver with need.

"Jim, are you alright?" Spock asks softly. The softness in Spock's voice was just another blow to his already straining self control.

"Yes, I'm fine" Jim lied. Jim gripped his fingers tighter into his palms and he shook slightly. It was getting harder for Jim to keep control. Spock lowered a hand on Jim's shoulder.

That was all it took for Jim's self control to shatter. He got up and firmly planted his lips on Spock's. Jim broke away realizing what he had done. 

He puts enough distance between himself and Spock. Jim looked at Spock and saw that he stood frozen in place. His eyes had widened and his lips were parted a short fraction. "Oh my....oh, Spock. I'm sorry. I....." Jim stopped speaking and turned his back to Spock. He rubbed a hand over his face. He felt like crying for his weakness.

Then he felt two hands lowering onto his hips and warm breath against his skin. Lips attached themselves against his neck. Jim moaned softly "Spock?" Jim says uncertainly. 


End file.
